Poke ball malfunction
by TheGroosenator
Summary: A malfunction with a pokeball leaves Peach and Zelda in an awkward position that is too close for comfort. Will this bring them closer together? Or will it only worsen their bad relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me with another story! I should really be working on my other fics, but I really wanted to write this. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**I'll just shut up now.  
**

**Fused together**

* * *

Summary: A malfunction with a pokeball leaves Peach and Zelda in a very awkward position. The act that they don't get along doesn't help. Will this bring them together, or will it make them kill each other?

* * *

It was another fierce brawl on the Battlefield between our favorite princesses, Peach and Zelda. It was a plain 3-stock match. The crowd was cheering. Items were being thrown. Lives were lost. It was a normal brawl, but little did anyone know what was about to happen.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the living room**

"Hey mario, bet you ten dollars that Zelda will win the brawl." Link whispered into Mario's ear. They and a bunch of other smashers were in the living room rooms watching the brawl through the large flat-screen tv that was in there.

"I-a bet twenty dollars Peach will-a win." Mario whispered back. It was always like this during a long brawl like this. People were always gambling on who was going to win the brawl. Even Lucario made bets. Now, back to the brawl

* * *

This battle had gone on for about 10 minutes, and each princess was down to 1 life left with 300% damage. Both stood in the center of the stage, panting for breath as they stood just a meter apart. Just then they heard the familiar sound of a pokeball come into the stage right between them. They both reached out to grab it at once. They saw that they were both holding on to it and started to sharply tug at it. Peach and Zelda each had a strong grip on the pokeball, trying to loosten the other's grip on it.

* * *

"Mama-mia!" Mario said out loud. Several smashers looked at him, knowing that whenever he said that, he knew something bad was about to happen.

"What's wrong?" Samus asked.

"They're-a gonna break that-a pokeball! The result could-a be bad!" Mario exclaimed. All of the smashers sweatdropped after hearing this.

* * *

Both girls grunted as they kept on trying to pull the pokeball out of the opponent's hands. The ball was beginning to crack, but neither girl noticed. eventually, it couldn't take it anymore and it snapped in half, which released the pokemon, Snorlax (aka: the 2nd most annoying pokemon ever). Since the girls were knocked down, they did not notice the pokemon and went back to slapping and/or punching each other. Before Snorlax came down own them, Peach managed to knock Zelda to the ground, got on top of her, and released a barrage of slaps upon Zelda's face.

The next thing either princess knew was being flattened by Snorlax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me****: Chapter 2 of my story is here!**

**Peach and Zelda: I can't wait to see what will happen to us!**

**Me: (Grins evily) you won't like it. I promise you that. So why don't you just-**

**Elmo: (bursts through the wall and cuts me off) Shut the f*ck up!**

**Everyone: (stares at Elmo with confusion and surprise)**

**Elmo: ...(leaves through the way he came)**

**Ollie: STORY TIME! YAY!**

**Everyone: awkward!**

**Me: Hey you! Yeah you! In front of the computer screen! Listen to me Read and Review or else you will end up in worse condition than an old man that got attacked by Chuck Norris! I MEAN IT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T! Just kidding! But seriously, READ AND REVIEW! Ollie, do the Disclaimer.**

**Ollie****: SPARTAN13576 DOESN'T OWN NOTHIN!**

**Me: Good, good. So how is the weather lookin' Ollie?**

**Ollie: IT'S RAININ SIDEWAYS!**

**Me: Sounds rough. Do you have an umbrella?**

**Ollie: HAD ONE!**

**Me: Where is it?**

**Ollie: INSIDE OUT 2 MILES AWAY!**

**Me: Is there anything we can do for you?**

**Ollie: BRING ME SOME SOUP!**

**Me: What kind?**

**Ollie: CHUNKY!  
**

* * *

**Note: In these next chapters, we will be switching from Peach to Zelda's pov. We will start on Peach's pov.**

* * *

**Fused together. Chapter 2**

* * *

**Peach's pov**

I awoke in a hospital bed wit a strange numbness throughout the whole left half of her body. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Link staring down at me. He had a worried look on his face.

"Peach, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Mario?" I asked.

"He and Dr. Mario are discussing you and Zelda's 'injury'."Link stated. (yes, Mario and Dr. Mario are two different people.)

"Speaking of Zelda, where is she?" I asked him.

"Look to your left, but be prepared to be shocked." he said. I did as he said and what I saw shocked me more than anything I'd ever seen. Instead of seeing the left side of me, I saw Zelda. It appeared that our bodies had been cut in half and sewed back together the wrong way. I was litteraly sharing a body with Zelda! I had the right side of the body, and Zelda had the left. Even our dresses were merged together. I'm glad we at least didn't have to share a head. Link left after Mario had called him for some reason. Zelda began to stir.

* * *

**Zelda's pov**

I woke up in a hospital bed with a splitting head ache and I felt a weird numbness all throughout the right side of my body. I thought it was just exhaustion.

"What a brawl! I wonder who won?" I thought out loud as I couldn't remember anything after Peach and I got flattened by Snorlax.

"Zelda!" I heard Peach say. I looked to the side and saw Peach. I didn't realize what was going on for a minute. After I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes, I realized that I couldn't control the entire right side of my body, but Peach could. It was then I realized that Peach and I were litterally fused together.

"What the f*ck happened to us?" Zelda cursed.

"When we broke that pokeball, it must have made Snorlax go haywire. So when he landed on us, he meshed us together." Peach explained. Zelda's eyes widened.

"YOU MEAN I'M FUSED TO YOU?" Zelda yelled.

* * *

"What was that?" Link asked.

"I'd-a say Zelda has woken up." Mario said.

"Looks like this is gonna be-a very bad for them and-a us." Dr. Mario said; fear evident in his voice. Mario and Link nodded in agreement.

**end of chapter 2**

* * *

**Me: (Laughs evily) I'm done! What do you think?**

**Ollie: LOVED IT!**

**Me: Do you always yell?**

**Ollie: YES I DO! DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Me: Oooooookay...What about you Zelda and Peach?**

**Peach and Zelda (fused together): You mean to tell me that I am fused to HER? (pointing at the other princess)  
**

**Me: yep**

**Peach: okay.**

**Zelda: yeah, I'm fine with it.**

**(Peach and Zelda awkwardly walk away.)**

**Me: All righty! that wraps up this chapter! see you guys later! Bye! R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, before I start writing, I have a few things to say.**

**1: No cartoon this time**

**2: For the rest of the story, I will only be doing Peach's pov. Don't like that? Don't read.**

**3: If you like this story so far, check out my other story that is similar to this, only it has Samus and Peach as the main characters. You'll know which one.**

**4: I want you guys to help me by sending in some reviews. please.**

**5: There will be some lemon somewhere in the next few chapters, not sure where.**

**6: I'm gonna shut the hell up now.  
**

**

* * *

**"Are you sure there is nothing you can do to help us?" Zelda asked.

"Sorry Zelda. There is-a nothing I can do right now. You two are-a going to have to wait it out until I figure something out." Dr. Mario stated.

"How long are we going to live like this?" Both me and Zelda asked at once.

"I don't-a know. Weeks. Days. Months. Years. Never...or weeks." He oddly stated.

* * *

I played the scene over and over again in my mind. It was constantly bugging me.

_Is this really happening? Is this a nightmare? _I thought. I pinched myself once again, just to try, but the short sting indicated that this wasn't a dream. It was real. Me and Zelda were litterally fused together. We had even taken off the dress that they were forced to share just to see the fusion. We saw that right down the middle of our "fused body", our skins met and melded together. We also realized how different our skin tones were.

It had been 5 hours since the incident and neither of us would talk to the other. It was finally getting late. Zelda was reading the book _Well Wished_ by Franney Bilingsley (aka: my most favorite book of all time.), and I was just sittin there with her doing nothing. It was a wierd couple of hours since each of us only had one arm and one leg for ourself. Eventually, I glanced at the clock. It read 9:16. I let out a yawn. After a minute, Zelda also let out a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Zelda asked sleepily.

"Yeah." I answered. We carefully got up and walked to the bed. I stopped as I came to a realization.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked looking at me.

"Yeah. I've slept with a man before, and you have too, but have you ever slept with another girl before?" I asked her. She sweat-dropped after hearing this.

"No, but it doesn't matter. We'll have to sleep together because of...this." she said gesturing to our bodies as she said the last word.

"But still, it does feel a little strange sleeping with another girl." I said

"Let's just get undressed and go bed. We got a long to day tommorrow." Zelda replied. It was really strange being naked in the same bed in the same room with Zelda. It was really difficult to get in a comfortable position without disturbing Zelda, who fell asleep almost immediately after laying down. I just lied there trying to fall asleep. I had been trying for about an hour, but to no avail. I brushed a couple strands of hair out of my face. In the process of doing so, my hand accidently touched Zelda's cheek. It felt so soft. almost like silk. My gaze then rested on a place where it shouldn't be resting- our shared breasts. We had to share a pair of breasts because of how we were conjoined. It was very strange. I got to get a good look at them. They were just about the same size.

Once I remembered what I was doing, I quickly took my gaze away. I then thought I should try again to get some sleep. Strangely, this time sleep came almost immediately.


	4. Quick Message

Hi everyone! No story right ow, but enjoy this Happy Holiday.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! 


End file.
